


Tease Me Please Me

by haraldstad2joni



Series: Hot Summer Days in Mirkwood [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Seduction, Bottom Thorin, Gay Sex, M/M, Manly Thranduil, Plumber!Thranduil, Rich guy! Thorin, Shameless Smut, Top Thranduil, sexy Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraldstad2joni/pseuds/haraldstad2joni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil was a freelance residential plumber, he was hired to repair a pipe system in a mansion, there he got a truly great surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease Me Please Me

**Author's Note:**

> this work was inspired by Scorpions 80's music video _Tease Me Please Me_  
>  and, I like to see Thranduil being manly rather than a soft guy who keep his look good and clean, so here he was being a plumber. lol

A hot midsummer day in Mirkwood, Rhovanion State, Arda

A long haired blonde man stopped his old Dodge truck in outside the gate of a very big and luxurious old mansion in Woodland Realm Estate, the exclusive realm for exclusive people. His old truck was something ridiculous in the middle of a nowadays palace. He checked his phone and read a message that showed him an address. He read and looked at the house number on a high iron fence and made sure that he was on the right house. Woodland Realm Estate A7. 

He started the engine and drove through the opened gate. A very rich person, he thought about someone who hired him to work today. When he almost turned left he saw a dark haired woman kissed a man with shoulder length dark hair before she went to her car. They crossed each other and the elegant woman in classy red dress smiled softly to him. He just smiled back and thought that the woman was the one who phoned him yesterday and promised to pay higher price than usual. She had a problem with plumbing system in her house especially the pipe that used to water her garden so she hired him, a freelance residential plumber. He admitted that people probably called him an amateur but he guaranteed he could work well—even by himself. 

When he turned off his truck engine, he saw the dark haired man in black silken sleeping robe turned away and got into the house. He distracted his attention to the plumbing tool box in the back of his truck and went to the garage to collect some others tools that he probably forgot to take in. 

His name was Thranduil Greenwood, a man lived in small apartment in Mirkwood and had no certain job to do. Being a plumber was one of his opportunistic skills he had besides working as a soundman in music gigs sometime. 

Thranduil tied his long white blonde hair in low ponytail and took off his flannel plaid shirt, only left a pair of lousy blue jeans and ripped metal band sleeveless t-shirt on. He took his tool box and went to the garden located near the pool to inspect the plumbing problem. He started to work with a cigarette slipped between his lips as he usually did. He tried to look for the troubling pipe and it needed more time to do. 

He did not know exactly what time it was but sun burned so fiercely in the middle of hot summer days. It seemed like morning but the day was just so hot and he sweated much. As he inspected the pipe, he tilted his head up to brush some droplets of sweat in his forehead and saw the dark haired man looked at his work or probably at him from a second floor balcony. He smoked a cigar and there was an expensive crystal glass of wine in his right hand. Thranduil just glanced slightly at the man before went back to his work.

The problem source was not yet found. Thranduil went to the garage to take a spade before he started to dig the ground along the pipe and found that one of the pipe was broken and he tried to solve the problem immediately. He went back to the garage again and made sure he brought the exactly same size of one feet long pipe in his truck. He did it and went back to his project and started replacing the old broken pipe with the new one. 

The day was too damn hot and his t-shirt was already damped in sweat. So, he decided to take it off and let his pale white skin being burned by the sun and made it reddish. He glanced toward the pool, tried to imagine how nice at the time to swim on that luxurious pool in this hot day. But his mind was distracted by a figure of a tall man—rather shorter than him a little bit actually. He was the woman’s lover, or probably fiancé or husband, Thranduil thought or simply the owner of this amazing mansion. Thranduil pushed his spade to the ground and inspected the new pipe condition before he installed it. He tried to make his work nice but his attention was draw to the swimming man who wore a pair of tight black boxer.

As the sun went higher, Thranduil felt his concentration was distracted, along with the existence of this long nosed man. He did not, or honestly tried not to aware of how this man looked at him from the pool side with ray-ban sunglasses on and cold cognac on his hand. The man inspected him the way better he inspected the plumbing problems. He looked at his very tall figure, looked at his sun burnt white skin of muscular body and primarily his long tattooed arms or simply the typographic tattoo in Tengwar in his naked chest. What was clear actually that the man inspected his face more than anything. He looked at the oval shaped face with curling tiny lips, small nose, a pair of cold transparent colored eyes of ice blue and a pair of very thick dark eyebrows that totally contrasted to his hair color but incredibly made him looked interesting. 

Thranduil held a pipe wrench and started to unscrew the iron pipe carefully. He glanced to the pool again when that part of his work was done and the man was already disappeared. He went back to his work and a couple of hours later he finally finished the pipe problem and started to covered back the pipe with soil. He examined his own work by opened a faucet connected to the hose and smiled as his effort worked well. He took a deep breath and brushed some strands of hair from his face and decided to take a short rest near the pool.

When he walked down a short staircase connected the poolside with the garden, Thranduil stopped his pace suddenly as he saw the man rested on a comfortable bench pool under the shade of big modern styled pool umbrella. He looked at his clean-white manly body with some tattoos in his wrists and ankles, only covered in a pair of very tight black boxer that clearly shown his bulge. Thranduil swallowed his spit and about to turn his heels when the man took his glasses off and smirked.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Thranduil stammered. His eyes rolled ridiculously. 

“No, no, never mind, you work so hard. Please, have a seat and rest,” the man changed his position into sitting. 

“I think it’s inappropriate to sit there in your place,” Thranduil said coyly. 

“Don’t be too conventional,” the man giggled, “You work for our good, come here,” he gestured to Thranduil to come closer.

This man was so hot, Thranduil’s dirty mind always tried to occupy his head, “thank you,” he smirked and sat down on the very comfortable couch. It had been a very longtime since he enjoy such comforts.

Thranduil tried not to stare at the man who particularly handsome. A very handsome, in fact. He had wavy dark chestnut hair up to his shoulders. His face was something to die for. He had a pair of piercing and very blue eyes, a small and long nose—sharp at the tip, matched perfectly with his tiny lips and oval shaped face. His look was cool also matched perfectly with his solid muscular body.

“You’re finished?” the man asked, taking a gulp of cognac.

“Yeah with the pipe, but I have to clean those statues too, not particularly my job, but your wife and I dealt about it yesterday,” Thranduil answered, resting his head on the bench back. 

“She’s not my wife,” the man said and chuckled, “I call her a friend, or girlfriend, yeah no matter what,” he raised his eyebrows.

“Ah, I see,” Thranduil mumbled. He closed his eyes for awhile and let the heat slowly went out of his body. He opened his eyes and got up to clean some marble statues near the pool. He went to look for a wet cloth and porcelain cleaner before brushed it to one statue of a naked god-like man with perfect body as the man who now swam back in the pool. 

Thranduil bit his lips as unconsciously he imagined that he touched the man while cleaning the statues. He imagined he touched his milky skin, so clean and soft but firm and muscular. As he imagined it, at the same time he saw the man—whom he did not ask what his name was, came out of the pool and sat on the poolside. He almost lied down the poolside and propped his body with both of his strong hands, exposing his well-shaped torso and abs and his bulgy thing in his boxer. Thranduil became unfocused again, the exposure made him sweated like never before, together with the hotness he witnessed now. He could only swallow his spit and unconsciously hard. 

The man smirked and bit his own lip. He closed his eyes and tilted his head in almost deliberately gesture to make Thranduil overwhelmed. He read well how the plumber had an interest with male rather than woman. So he tried to summon him with his spell. His figure glowed by the sun light. A trace of sweat started from his strong neck down to his chest. 

The hardness in Thranduil jeans was so unbearable. He cleaned the other statues with only half concentration in his head. As he almost finished, he saw the man sat on the bench, with a half cut orange in his hand, tilting his head and squeezing the fruit until the juice dropped right to his slightly opened mouth and some went down his chest. Something twitched so badly under Thranduil’s brief and his face blushed as red as boiled crab. 

The man came closer to Thranduil and offered him another half of the first orange. The blonde took the fruit and bit the juicy flesh. It was so sweet and he imagined once again if he bit those lips in front of him rather than the orange flesh. So, he did not know whether he behaved right or wrong. He pulled the two inches shorter man closer and kissed him right in the lips. 

The man smiled in his kiss and kissed him back in more passionate and violent way. He probably wanted him worse than he did. They moved to the bench and kissed each other with hands explored every part in each other’s body as well. 

Thranduil moaned as the man’s hands were on his jeans button, ready to strip him off. He gasped and released his kiss, “You sure about this?” he asked anxiously.

The man looked at him in the eyes, “Yeah, I don’t see why not,” he nodded.

“What if your girlfriend caught us?” Thranduil worried. 

“We have quite long time until she comes back, don’t worry,” the man assured and kissed the taller one above him. 

“Alright then,” Thranduil used his tongue to open the man’s mouth and they made out wildly. Finally he let the man unbuttoned his jeans and pulled it down. He took a sitting position on the comfy bench and let the man stripped his jeans off. His hands were strong and big, but he liked it. He always like the way men touched him. He loved their roughness, strength and firmness. Yet he still wondered why this man—this hot man seduced him that way and even wanted him too badly. He was rich and had a very beautiful girlfriend. His reason probably was because his bisexuality or simply a boredom. 

The man squeezed Thranduil’s member as it was still covered by a tight boxer brief. The blonde thought his brief was too tight and he let the man took it off his legs. He was late to realize his nakedness until he felt his cock twitched in the man’s grip and being stroke. 

“Oh fuck,” Thranduil cursed while gripping the bench edge tightly as the man’s mouth wandered from his neck down to his chest, taking his nipples in love bites and kept going to his abdomen, licking all remaining sweat there. The man hummed in satisfaction to see him moaned and gasped by the sensation. The moaning got intense as the man finally took the long leaked cock in the mouth down to his throat. The man’s lips felt incredibly hot as it took the shaft in slowly but sure. 

Thranduil swallowed his spit and continued to moan and gasp. He tried to say something but he just babbled incoherency. “No, stop it, I’m gonna come,” he withdrew his slick cock from the determining mouth. 

“Do you mind if we’re going further?” the man asked, wiped his wet mouth with back of his hand. 

Thranduil controlled his breath and looked right at the blue eyes, “Hell no!” he pulled the man closer and lied him on the bench before working his boxer off. Thranduil raised an eyebrow and smirked to see the bigger size of the man’s member. He wanted to be impaled with it later, but now, he only focused to be on top. 

“Are you getting used to something like this?” Thranduil asked while kissing the man’s chest and licking his nipples until they hardened and reddened. 

“Not really, but I want you so bad,” the man answered in between gasp as Thranduil worked his mouth on his cock, licking the precome-leaked slit. 

“You tease me like a bitch, you make me want you more than anything,” Thranduil smirked and suck the cock for a moment before moved to the balls. He spread the man’s legs wide and pushed them to his chest. With his tongue he licked the man’s entrance lazily and made him moaned loudly. 

Thranduil knew how to please a man in foreplay. He got used with such sexual activities and learned much about it. He rimmed the man’s clean ass like he worshipped it. The man for sure could only moan and encouraged him to give more. 

“Never getting fucked before, huh?” Thranduil asked as he replaced his tongue and insert his forefinger into the tight and hot hole. He knew this man never taken by other man before by his tightness.

The man moaned and could only shake his head slightly. “Damn it, no,” he said when he could utter some words after, “You can fuck me. I want you to do it,” he hissed as his eyes darkened by lust. 

“Yeah, of course I want to fuck you,” Thranduil fingered the hole faster and deeper and made the man wriggled in pleasure and uncomfortable feeling at the same time. The blonde added the second finger slowly. He kissed the man and licked his neck to ease the pain in the brand new breaching. 

Thranduil lowered his head to the man’s groin to lick the now reddish opened hole and put much his own spit on it to make him penetrated easier. 

“Ready?” Thranduil took his wallet out of his jeans back pocket and pulled a pack of condom out. He tore the package with his teeth and unrolled the rubber in his hard cock.

“Yeah, fuck me, Mr. Plumber,” the man positioned himself in a better angle as Thranduil’s cock brushed against his puckered hole.

Thranduil smirked and pushed his cockhead into the reddened wet hole. It was so tight and he could barely take breath by the sensation. The man bit his own lip on the bottom. He felt something burn his arse badly but he kept going and the pain was gone slowly. 

With his cockhead already buried in the hole, Thranduil looked right at the man’s eyes and pushed deeper, so slow until he reached the hilt. With a sigh he stopped for a while. 

When the top man finally moved, both of them were drown to the sexual ecstasy and everything happened so naturally. Thranduil showed his employer about his sweet spot by kept brushing his cockhead on the little lump inside the hole. The man cried in pleasure like never before. 

They changed their position where Thranduil lied his back on the couch and the man riding from the top. He tried to get his sweet spot brushed and rode like a maniac. When he felt he almost come he asked Thranduil to ride him from behind while he was on his hands and knees.

Thranduil liked this position where he felt his cock trapped inside the incredible wet hole. He pulled the man’s hair softly while kissing the back of his neck over and over, “You like this, don’t you?” he asked and being careless on how hard their skin slapping sound was. 

“Yeah!” the man shout, “Fuck me harder!” he begged and the blonde did what he wanted. Their sweat collided and the sound of slapping wet skin against each other made them more aroused. 

It did not need a long time for the man to come, shouting out loud and spilled his massive seed in his own luxurious bench. His anal contraction made Thranduil hissed and followed by a loud moan as he felt the pressure and heat made him come. 

“Come in my face,” the man said. Before he spilled his seed, Thranduil pulled his cock out and remove the condom. He gave a small stroke in his cock squirted the hot creamy thing in the man’s face. The blonde gasped and moaned as he kept stroking his cock until it empty and looked down at the man. His mouth slightly opened, his eyes closed and covered in sticky hot fluid. He used his tongue to clean his lips and swallowed some of Thranduil’s semen that flowed to his mouth. 

Thranduil sighed in total pleasure and his softened cock twitched to see such view, “Oh, fuck,” he cursed as he remembered some porn movie scene when he saw the man’s face covered in his come. 

When they finally cleaned themselves, they lied down on the benches side by side and closed their eyes for a moment. Thranduil never had anything in mind to end up like that when he woke up this morning. He only thought he was gonna take some plumbing work in someone’s house and went home after that. But today was different, he thought. He got paid more than usual and even get some amazing bonuses on the working day. 

“I think I have to go. My job is done,” Thranduil smiled weakly and got up to dress himself up. 

“I want you to stay longer,” the man said and covered his naked body in a white bathrobe.

“I want to, but this is 3.30 and your girlfriend will come home soon, I suppose,” Thranduil walked to the garden where he put his tools and gathered them in the box. He went to the garage to pack his stuffs up to the truck. 

The man was already gone. Thranduil tried not to focus his attention at the man. He was used to one night stand things, so he never wanted to get stuck with particular person after they shared sexual intimacy. 

As Thranduil prepared to get into his truck, he saw the woman already came back. She walked toward him and he tried to act as natural as possible like there was nothing happened during the work day.

“How was your day?” she asked politely.

“Good. Don’t worry about the pipe anymore, I’ve fixed it and now you can have your flower garden blooms again,” Thranduil smiled. 

The woman giggled and felt so amuse, “So thank you. I’ll call you if I get some trouble about plumbing again,” she said.

“I’ll definitely come, you have my words,” Thranduil chuckled and glanced at the terrace where the man still in bathrobe, stood near the column and looked at him. He got into his car and started the engine. 

Thranduil drove away and by his rearview he could see the man kissed the woman again like when he arrived this morning. With a smirk he got something nasty in his mind. It was something like _‘well you can kiss him, but you never know how I’ve already bang him so hard until he went crazy, bitch.’_

***

Thranduil opened his apartment door and put his plumbing tools in a rack. He went to one bedroom and opened the door to check his son whether he was already home or not. His neighbor who had the child at the same age with Legolas usually took the boy home if he was working. No one around. He must be still on the playground, he thought. After taking a bottle of water from the fridge, Thranduil went out again. He needed to pick up his son from the playground.

He had a seven year old son named Legolas. This boy had almost same look as his father. For a seven year old boy he had long blonde hair that made him mistaken as a girl by most people. During their way home, he only focused on the ice cream in his hand and licked it. His father looked at the way he licked it and remember about the accidental thing happened today in his workplace. Something got hardened inside the pants as he thought about it. 

“How was your day, Ada?” Legolas asked.

“Well, it was good, what about you?” Thranduil smiled shifting his eyes from his son to the road.

“Good too,” Legolas grinned, “Are people who ask you to work good, ada?”

Thranduil raised his eyebrows and his cheeks blushed, “Of course they are good, very nice people, actually,” he rolled his eyes and tried so hard not to look weird. 

“Nice,” Legolas mumbled and licked his ice cream again. 

***

“It’s late, you need to go to school tomorrow,” Thranduil picked his son up in his back and took him to his bedroom.

“Now, sleep, Little Leaf,” Thranduil smiled as he pulled up the blanket and kissed his son’s forehead. 

“Good night, Ada,” Legolas waved his hand weakly and closed his eyes.

“Good night, Leaf,” Thranduil closed the door.

He went to his own messy bedroom and took off his ripped t-shirt. His eyes glanced at the phone on the nightstand. Someone sent him a message right at the moment. 

Good night Mr.T

Thranduil replied the message: _Who’s this?_

Another reply came to quick: _It’s me Thorin Oakenshield_

Thranduil raised his eyebrow: _Sorry, Thorin who?_

The reply came a little longer than the first: _Woodland Realm Estate A7, remember?_

Thranduil’s cheeks blushed quickly: _Oh! Of course. Where’d you get this number, Mr Oakenshield?_

Thorin replied: _my GF’s phone contact. Thanks for today._

With a hand covered his mouth, Thranduil typed: _Ah, I see. Thanks for you too, Mr. Oakenshield._

Thorin sent a reply: _Call me Thorin, Mr. T._

A big smile grew in Thranduil’s lips: _Aye, Thorin, call me Thranduil._

_Alright! Nice to meet you today, Thranduil._

_Yeah, have a good night, Thorin. Bye._

_Bye._

***


End file.
